jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Speed Ampora/Historia życia
Opowiadanie jest pisane z perspektywy Szczerbatka, rozpoczyna się przed akcją JWS, w momencie narodzin Szczerbatka, a jeśli wcześniej go nie zakończę z jakiegoś powodu (lenistwo, brak czasu, jeszcze raz lenistwo), to skończy się na jego śmierci. Rozdział 1 Mam na imię Szczerbatek... Jestem Nocną Furią, niegdyś najbardziej przerażającym według ludzi smokiem. Lecz dzisiaj noc jest jedyną porą dnia, o której mogę spokojnie wyjść ze swojej kryjówki, poszukać pożywienia, lub po prostu sobie polatać. Nie było tak jednak zawsze. Kiedyś istniało miejsce, gdzie ludzie oraz smoki żyli w zgodzie, współpracowali ze sobą, żadne z nich nie wyobrażało sobie innego życia, jednak to miejsce obróciło się już w popiół dawno, dawno temu. Jednak nawet to miejsce kiedyś było nieprzyjazne dla nas, smoków, ale to też dlatego, że my także nie byliśmy zbyt przyjaźni dla ludzi... Teraz ludzie nie wierzą w smoki, jesteśmy mitem. Nawet, gdyby któryś z nas wleciał prosto przed twarz jednego z nich, to on stwierdziłby, że ma zwidy, a nawet jeśli nie, to nikt inny by mu nie uwierzył. Cóż, opowiem wam historię mojego (i nie tylko) życia, od narodzin, aż do teraz, kiedy jestem starym smokiem, który swoim wyglądem już nawet nie przypomina smoka. Urodziłem się w jaskini, wtedy po raz pierwszy ujrzałem swych rodziców. Moja matka była najpiękniejszą smoczycą, jaka kiedykolwiek stąpała po ziemi. Jej gładka, połyskująca w blasku srebrzystym blasku księżyca czarna skóra, jej piękne, jasnofioletowe oczy wypełnione łzami szczęścia. Siedziałem otulony w jej długich skrzydłach i mięciutkich przednich łapach, zakończonych ostrymi szponami. Obok niej siedział mój ojciec, cały jego pysk, jak i łapy były pokryte bliznami i ranami, a skrzydła były poszarpane, tak samo koniec jego ogona. Patrzył na mnie swoimi przerażającymi, czerwonymi ślepiami. Po chwili dotknął mnie leciutko swoim szorstkim nosem w czoło. Moje bardzo wczesne dzieciństwo było spokojne, lecz nudne. Nie mogłem odkrywać mojego otoczenia, tutejszej roślinności, zwierzyny, ponieważ w okolicy kręciło się dużo łowców smoków oraz innych niebezpieczeństw. Nasza rasa lubiła trzymać się w małych stadkach po 8 - 10 osobników. Gdy się urodziłem, to nasze stadko miało 9 osobników, razem z moją rodzinką. Jednak już po niecałym miesiącu od moich narodzin ta liczba zmniejszyła się o 1... Łowca smoków odkrył naszą tymczasową kryjówkę i jeden z nas rzucił się na niego, walczyli zaciekle, jednak łowca okazał się silniejszy. Podczas pojedynku reszta stada uciekła. Było tak co jakiś czas. Około rok po moich narodzinach stało się coś okropnego... Było około południa, nasze bardzo małe stadko, liczące wówczas 5 osobników ucięło sobie drzemkę. Tylko ja nie spałem, ponieważ miałem dziwne przeczucie, że ktoś się kręci wokół naszej kryjówki, jaką była niewielka, ciasna jaskinia na samym końcu lasu. To przeczucie dręczyło mnie przez długi czas, dopóki nie okazało się, że było prawdziwe. Mój ojciec gwałtownie wyrwany ze snu przeskoczył nade mną i rzucił się na człowieka, rozpoczęła się krwawa bitwa. Wszystkie Nocne Furie skryły się na tyłach jaskini i obserwowały bitwę. Moja matka nie wytrzymała patrzenia na tą rzeźnię (krew była absolutnie wszędzie, chociaż z jaskini nie było wiele widać) i płacząc, także rzuciła się na łowcę, który zawołał swoich 5 wspólników ukrytych gdzieś w krzakach. Reszta stada (oprócz mnie, ja schowałem się w najgłębszym zakątku jaskini i z przerażeniem obserwowałem bitwę) wybiegła i próbowała pomóc moim rodzicom. Po długiej walce wszyscy leżeli na ziemi, większość zmarła w wyniku wykrwawienia, a reszta od wycieńczenia lub z innego powodu. To było najgorsze, co widziałem w życiu. Zostałem w swojej małej kryjówce, samiuteńki... Nawet nie pożegnałem się ze stadem, ani ze swoją rodziną. Nie miałem ochoty żyć, nigdy bym nie wyszedł z tej jaskini gdyby nie jedna rzecz, a może osoba, którą był... Rozdział 2 ...mały Straszliwiec Straszliwy, który jakoś mnie wyczuł i postanowił mnie zaczepić. Wszedł do jaskini, podszedł do mnie, usiadł i nic nie mówił, po prostu się na mnie patrzył. Po paru minutach postanowiłem się go spytać, po co tu przyszedł. - Co tu robisz...? - spytałem ochrypłym głosem - Wyczułem cię i stwierdziłem, że możesz być trochę samotny, więc chcę ci dotrzymać towarzystwa - odpowiedział wesołym tonem Chwilę później znów zapadła cisza, tym razem dłuższa, lecz Straszliwiec nadal siedział w tym samym miejscu i patrzył się swoim dziwnym wzrokiem. Kazałem mu pójść, a ten zrobił kilka kroków w tym i znów usiadł. Zapadł zmrok, byłem zbyt zszokowany, żeby pójść spać, a ten mały idiota nadal tam siedział. Miałem go już serdecznie dość, ale byłem zbyt zmęczony, żeby na niego nakrzyczeć i powiedzieć mu, żeby stąd spadał. W nocy udało mi się zasnąć na około godzinę, a gdy się obudziłęm, to tamten dziwny smok leżał mi na łapach. To już zaczęło być straszne, powiedziałem mu, żeby dał mi w końcu święty spokój, ale on tylko zszedł z moich łap i poszedł parę metrów dalej. Następnego ranka wyszedłem z jaskini i zacząłem szukać jakiegoś pożywienia. Po 10 minutach podszedł do mnie Straszliwiec z wiewiórką w pyszczku. Odtrąciłem go, ale on się uparł. Przyjąłem więc jego "podarunek", ale nie umiałem tego przełknąć... Wróciłem do jaskini, gdzie siedziałem przez resztę dnia. Minęło trochę czasu, zaprzyjaźniłem się ze Straszliwcem. Okazało się, że jest on miłym i pomocnym gościem, gdy ja nie umiałem na nic zapolować, to on zwykle przynosił mi jakieś małe zwierzę. Nadal miałem śmierć wszystkich moich bliskich przed oczami, ale przynajmniej nie zostałem całkowicie sam. Rozdział 3. Uczyłem się latać, Straszliwiec Straszliwy, mój najlepszy przyjaciel mi pomagał. Na początku mi to nie wychodziło, często zderzałem się z drzewami. Jednak uczyłem się szybko i gdy tylko się porządnie nauczyłem, to odleciałem razem ze Straszliwcem na inną wyspę. Lecieliśmy przez ponad dwie doby, aż w końcu dolecieliśmy na wyspę zamieszkałą przez ludzi, nazywano ją Berk. Była wtedy noc, smoki atakowały małą wioskę. Najbardziej zaciekawił mnie jeszcze młody, ale jednak starszy ode mnie smok. Jego dwie pary skrzydeł rzucały się w oczy, ale żaden wiking go nie zauważył. Korzystając z tego, wleciał do jednego z domków, a ja podleciałem do okna i przyglądałem się mu. Nagle jakaś kobieta wbiegła do domku i wtedy zobaczyłem, że smok przyglądał się dziecku, więc kobieta musiała być jego matką. Smok wystraszył się i niechcąco zadrapał policzek dziecka, po czym spojrzał na matkę, a ona na niego. Nagle wbiegł ojciec, smok przestraszony zaczął ziać ogniem, a ja odsunąłem się od okna. Po chwili kobieta odleciała razem ze smokiem, a mężczyzna zabrał swoje dziecko z płonącego domu i uciekł. Nikt nie wiedział co się dzieje, a dziecko zaczęło płakać. Szybko uciekłem, żeby nikt mnie nie zauważył i poleciałem szukać Straszliwca, który został gdzieś w pobliskim lesie. Nie szukałem go długo, bo zasnął, a gdy śpi, to wydaje odgłos podobny to pisku świni. Przez następne parę dni praktycznie nic się nie działo. Na tej wyspie żyło nam się o wiele lepiej. Czasem, gdy nie chciało nam się polować, wkradaliśmy się do wioski i kradliśmy owce, ale na szczęście nikt nas nie przyłapał. Przez długi czas praktycznie nic się nie działo na wyspie. Wikingowie zbierali zapasy na nadchodzącą zimę, która w tym roku nadeszła gwałtownie i trwała długo. Ja i Straszliwiec głodowaliśmy i z niecierpliwością czekaliśmy na nadejście wiosny. Gdy nadeszła, najedliśmy się tak bardzo, że przez następne parę dni nie umieliśmy się ruszać. Przypomniało mi się o rodzinie z wioski i zastanawiałem się, czy smok nie porwał też dziecka i ojca. Poleciałem, aby to sprawdzić. Na szczęście tak się nie stało, ale zauważył mnie jakiś człowiek i musiałem szybko uciec. Przez następne parę miesięcy przebywałem w lesie i bawiłem się ze Straszliwcem. Spotkałem parę innych smoków, z niektórymi się nawet zaprzyjaźniłem. Ja, parę Straszliwców i jeden młody Zębiróg Zamkogłowy stworzyliśmy swoje małe, dziwne stadko. Razem polowaliśmy, bawiliśmy się, a nawet znaleźliśmy jaskinię, w której zamieszkaliśmy. Żyliśmy tak przez kolejne 5 lat, ale musiałem się pożegnać z moimi przyjaciółmi. Zębiróg chciał założyć rodzinę, Straszliwce postanowiły wrócić do swoich stad, zostałem tylko ja i mój pierwszy przyjaciel. Tym razem rozdział jest dłuższy, ale pisałam to w nocy (wcześniej nie miałam weny, jak zwykle), więc proszę, abyście w komentarzach wypisali ewentualne błędy itd, a ja je poprawię. ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Zawieszone